ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Two of a Kind
This is the tenth episode of Ren 10. Squidface decides to wake a evil version of Ren, so that he will gain the Awesomatrix. Meanwhile, Ren is searching for his special jacket. Plot WARNING: THE FOLLOWING EPISODE IS SO AWESOME... THAT IT GETS ITS OWN FUDGING WARNING TO HOW AWESOME IT IS! LOCATION- SQUIDFACE’S SHIP (Squidface was sitting in his chair pulling on his tentacles in anger) Squidface: GRRR!!! GOSH DANGIT! Droid #00049: You OK, sir, Squidface, sir! Squidface: NO!!! Droid #00049: What happened, sir, Squidface, sir? Squidface: WELL, FOR ONE THING, YOU KEEP ON SAYING “SIR, SQUIDFACE, SIR” IS REALLY STARTING TO ANNOY ME!!! Droid #00049: But you programmed me to say it, sir, Squidface, sir Squidface: You got a point, Droid #00049… but that isn’t the main reason I’m so frustrated Droid #00049: Let me guess, sir, Squidface, sir, it’s Ren! Squidface: '''YEP! '''Droid #00049: Yeah, you were never able to get that boy! Squidface: I KNOW! I KEEP ON FAILING! I MEAN I HIRED A BOUNTY HUNTER, SENT SOME DROIDS, CONTROLLED A MONSTER, AND I EVEN SENT A WORMICAL TO KILL REN… BUT THEY ALL FAILED! IT’S LIKE NOTHING CAN STOP THAT BOY! Droid #00049: You know I read in a book that if an enemy is hard to kill… the only one that could kill him is… Squidface: Is what, Droid #0049? Droid #00049: Himself Squidface: So… how can Ren… FIGHT HIMSELF! Droid #00049: Well, sir, Squidface, sir… Squidface: WHAT DROID #00049?!? Droid #00049: Didn’t you make blueprints for a cloning machine Squidface: You’re right… I made them when I was 9 Droid #00049: Now, if we can grab a DNA sample from Ren… we could make a clone of him… and he could attack Ren… and we could finally defeat the runt. Squidface: YES! ALL WE NEED TO DO IS… get to Earth… Droid #00049: What’s the matter, Squidface? Squidface: Remember the last time I went to Earth Droid #00049: Yeah, Frogkisser beat the crud out of you Squidface: Yeah, and I swore I’d never go to Earth, again… but you could go (Pointing to Droid #00049) Droid #0049: WHAT?!? Squidface: You could go to Earth, grab some of Ren’s DNA, and take come back to this ship and we could clone him Droid #00049: WHY ME?!? Squidface: '''WELL, ALL THE OTHER DROIDS WENT ON VACATION TO PYROS… I hear it’s a pretty hot spot! '''Droid #00049: Fine… which Pod should I take Squidface: Oh, go to Pod #110 Droid #00049: Why Pod #110? Squidface: Because I like the number… Oh, while you’re on Earth, get some clothes Droid #00049: Why? Squidface: Because when the clone goes out of the chamber, I don’t him to be all nude and stuff Droid #00049: And while I do that, you’re going to make the chamber right Squidface: '''YEP… NOW GO! '''Droid #00049: Wait, but… Squidface: IF YOU DON’T GO, I’LL MAKE YOU INTO A WAFFLE IRON Droid #00049: OK! (Goes to Pod #110 to Earth) Squidface: Yes! This time… REN… WILL… DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…HA…HA…HA…ha…ha…ha…ha…ha…ha…ha…OK, I’m getting a bagel! LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (It was a dark peaceful night and Ren, Sam, and Will were all sleeping peacefully in their own rooms. However, a certain droid was creeping through the house, looking for a certain mullet-headed 12-year old boy and his DNA) Droid #00049: You know I’m starting to rather be a waffle iron, right now. Seriously, I got be so dead if I’m caught. (Sneaks upstairs to a door with a sign saying “REN’S ROOM” with big bold red letters on it) This is the place. (Opens the door to Ren’s room and goes inside) Oh god, this place smells like rotten cheese… and cheap hairspray. (Sees Ren sleeping in his bed) Oh, there is the subject. (Goes closer to Ren) Wow! There is a lot of ways I can attract DNA from this adolescent… but I think the easiest one to grab is a strand of hair from his long mullet. (Turns his hand into a pair of scissors) Now, I must be very careful or things could be hazardous… and I should probably stop saying these things out loud. (Droid #00049 tries to get a clip of his hair but Ren tossed to the left, so Droid #00049 accidentally slammed Ren’s Awesomatrix) (Ren, unknowingly, transformed into Big Chill) Droid #00049: Oh shut! (Big Chill is still asleep; however his snoring caused the Droid’s hand to get frozen) Droid #00049: Oh great, now my hand is a Popsicle! (Droid #00049 turned his hand into a lightsaber to unfreeze his other hand) Droid #00049: That’s better… now let’s get cutting (Sees Ren is Big Chill) Great! Now I have to wait for Ren to de-morph… (Start to just sit and wait, until he got an idea) or… I could just do this (Touch the middle of Big Chill’s Awesomatrix symbol to turn Big Chill back into Ren) That’s better! (Cuts a strand of Ren’s hair) Wow! This is so long hair for a dude! (Put the strand in a test tube and put that test tube in his pocket) Now, for the clothes! (Sees Ren’s closet) There it is… (Goes and opens the closet) OK, let’s grab some clothing! (Grabs a white shirt and a black jean) This should be go… (Sees Ren’s awesome jacket) Hmm… that might look cool on the clone! (Grabs Ren’s awesome jacket) No, I better go! (Ren started to wake up) Ren (Sleepily): What the heck was that? (Droid #00049 zoomed out of Ren’s house with the clothes and the strand of hair) LOCATION- SQUIDFACE’S SHIP (Squidface pushes the Cloning Chamber to the center of the ship with Droid #00049 carrying the test tube and clothes) Squidface: OK! Let’s test this baby out! (Pats the Cloning Chamber) Droid #00049: OK! (Gives Squidface the test tube with the strand of hair) Squidface: (Puts the test tube inside the Cloning Chamber) YES! Let’s get cloning! (Pushes a button and turns the Cloning Chamber “on”) Droid #00049: It’s working! (The sound of a bell ringing is heard throughout the ship) Squidface: He’s ready! (The Cloning Chamber doors open and a naked Ren clone walks out of the Chamber) Squidface: Yes! It worked! I would hug that clone right now… but he’s not wearing any clones so… (The Ren clone sees Squidface and appears shocked) Droid #00049: Why is the clone having a shocked look on his face? Squidface: Probably just getting used to the whole “reality” thing. Here, let me explain to him (Turns to the Ren clone) Hello, my friend! Ren Clone: (Points to Squidface) It is you, my arch-nemesis, Squidface! Let’s fight! (The Ren clone, immediately, transforms into Humongousaur) Humongousaur: Now, it’s time to take you down! Squidface: NO, WAIT! (Humongousaur kicks Squidface to the curb) Droid #00049: Ouch! (Humongousaur repeatedly punches Squidface to the curb, while Droid #00049 watches and cringes) Squidface: When is this going to end? '---12 Hours Later---' (Humongousaur is still punching Squidface; however, Humongousaur is shown to be getting tired) Squidface: Thank goodness, he’s giving me a brea… (Humongousaur punches Squidface in the face one more time) Ouch! (Humongousaur falls to the floor and turns back into Ren) Squidface: (Stands up and rubs his head in pain) What is happening? Droid #00049: The clone appears to be… melting! (The Ren clone is melting) Ren Clone: Help… me! Squidface: Umm… No thanks! (The Ren clone melted into the puddle) Droid #00049: Well, that was an epic fail! Squidface: SHUT UP! (A short beat) HOW DID THIS EXPERIMENT FAIL? Droid #00049: Maybe, we don’t need a clone… but an EVIL clone Squidface: You’re right! A good clone would punch to the curb for 12 hours… but an EVIL clone… that will do the job perfectly! Droid #00049: But how can we make the clone EVIL? Squidface: I think I got something. I’ll be right back! (Run off to the right) '---22 Minutes Later---' (Squidface came back with a black can in his hand) Squidface: I finally found it (Droid #00049 is holding a magazine in his hand) Droid #00049: Found what? Squidface: It’s a can of Black Widow Soup. They sell it at the Evil Supermarket. It is said to make the nicest man EVIL! Droid #00049: OK! We got to stop saying evil like “EVIL!” Squidface: Just need to put a drop of this soup inside the test tube with the hair… and we got an evil clone (Puts a drop of the Black Widow Soup inside the test tube) OK! Let’s get cloning… again! (Squidface puts the test tube with the soup inside the Cloning Chamber and turns the chamber “on”) Droid #00049: This is going to be good! (The Cloning Chamber door opens and another naked Ren clone comes out of the chamber, walking with a twisted grin) Ren Clone #2: Hello, Squidy (Smiles evily) LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Sam and Verna were on the couch watching TV) Sam: Hey, Verna, I know this really cool show we can watch Verna: What show, Stimpy? Sam: Well, the plot is that a hillbilly teenage girl leads a secret life as a teen pop sensation whose last name is the name of a state. Verna: Wow! That has got to be the lamest plot to a show I ever seen… what’s the girl’s disguise… a blonde wig? Sam: Yes, actually! Verna: No, thanks, Stimpy! I think I’ll be watching something more… interesting… I wonder if Two-and-a-Half Men is on! (Grabs the remote from Sam) (A loud ruckus is heard from upstairs) Verna: What is that? Sam: Oh that! It’s Ren. He’s been looking for something all morning… I’ll go check what’s up. (Goes upstairs) Verna: Cool! I’ll be watching Two-and-a-Half Men (Changes the channel) Ah, Charlie Sheen, you’re such a disaster! (Sam goes into Ren’s room and sees Ren making a mess out of his room) Sam: Oh god! (Covers his nose) It smells like rotten cheese and cheap hairspray in here… what are you looking for, Ren? (Ren comes out of a pile of clothing) Ren: My special jacket! Sam: You mean that jacket you wear when something awesome is about to happen Ren: Yep, that jacket. It’s missing. I’ve been searching all morning for it and… it’s gone! Sam: So what? We’ll get you a new jacket Ren: No, Stimpy, nothing can replace that jacket. I wore it the day I got this cool thingy (Points to the Awesomatrix) and… it was given to me by my father… before he “disappeared” (Starts to get teary-eyed) Sam: OK, Ren! You don’t have to cry. (Puts his hand on Ren’s shoulder) I’ll help you find the jacket. (Ren hugs Sam) Ren: Thanks… Sam! Sam: You’re welcome… now, let’s go find that jacket! LOCATION- SQUIDFACE’S SHIP (Ren Clone #2 was shown getting the dust off his new clothes and adjusting the special jacket) Ren Clone #2: Not bad! It just needs a pair of sunglasses to make the outfit REALLY work! Droid #00049: I think I got some in my room… Be right back! (Runs out of the room) Ren Clone #2: (Talks to Squidface) So, Squidy! What did you make me for? You want me to kill someone? You want to make a clone army? (A short beat) You want a friend to go shoe-shopping? Squidface: None of the above… well, maybe, one of the above Ren Clone #2: Please, don’t tell me it’s shoe-shopping Squidface: Nope! (Gets a box out) Not at all! I want you… (Grabs a picture from the box) to get… (Shows a picture of Ren to the Ren clone) this boy… named REN! Ren Clone #2: You keep a box full of pictures of that dude Squidface: Yeah… why? Ren Clone #2: '''Nothing… so you want me to kill the guy? '''Squidface: Yep… but I’m not sure if you’re ready to for a deathly foe… Cloney Ren Clone #2: You kidding me… (Ren Clone #2 turns into NegaSwampfire) NegaSwampfire: I was born ready! (NegaSwampfire turns back into Ren Clone #2) Ren Clone #2: And the name… is NegaRen! Squidface: Excellent (Smiles evily) (Droid #00049 comes back in the room with a pair of sunglasses in his claws) Droid #00049: Sir, NegaRen, sir… I got you’re sunglasses NegaRen: (Grabs the sunglasses from the droid and puts them on) Sweet! (Smiles evily) LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren, Sam and Verna were looking through the laundry line outside the house, trying to find Ren’s special jacket) Ren: Thanks, Verna, for trying to find my jacket Verna: No problem, Ren… I mean it’s not like this is an excuse for me to look through your laundry or anything… Ren: What? Verna: Nothing… (Touches one of Ren’s underwear and giggles) NegaRen: (Off-screen) Hello, Ren Ren: Who the heck is that… (Turns around and sees NegaRen) handsome devil? Sam: I think that’s you, Ren NegaRen: Well, not really “you” but… an evil clone. Ren: What kind of weirdo wanted to clone me? NegaRen: I think you met him before… big… green… butt-ugly Ren: Frogkisser? NegaRen: No, the other big, green, butt-ugly dude Ren: Ummm…. NegaRen: Squidface, you ninny Ren: OH, that loser! NegaRen: Yes! Ren: Wow! You like a lot like me you’re even wearing… (Sees NegaRen’s jacket and realizes something) MY SPECIAL JACKET! NegaRen: (Sees the jacket) Oh! This is your piece of crud! Interesting! Ren: Give me back that jacket or I’ll punch the poo out of you. (Gets his fist ready) NegaRen: How do you not know I’ll turn into an alien before your very eyes? Ren: You can’t! You don’t have an Awesomatrix on your wrist… (Shows off the Awesomatrix) like me! NegaRen: Well, Ren, let me tell you something (NegaRen immediately turns into NegaSwampfire) NegaSwampfire: I don’t need that piece of junk to transform Ren: OK, NegaRen, you want to fight NegaSwampfire: Certainly Ren: Then, let’s fight Swampfire with Swampfire (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Eye Guy) Eye Guy: Or we could fight Swampfire with Eye Guy… that could work, too. (Eye Guy fires an eye blast at NegaSwampfire; however, NegaSwampfire raises a wooden shield from the ground to block Eye Guy’s blast) NegaSwampfire: Hey, Renny, if you want to see this jacket ever again, you better catch me (NegaSwampfire, immediately, transforms into Nega Big Chill and flies away) Eye Guy: Fudge! (Chases after Nega Big Chill) (Sam and Verna were hiding from behind a laundry basket) Sam: Hey, Verna, you ever noticed how we never do anything when these cool action scenes occur but just sit around and watch Verna: Well, do you want to fight that guy? (A short silence) Sam: Naw, Ren can handle it! (Goes back to the laundry basket) LOCATION-FOREST (Nega Big Chill was getting chased by Eye Guy) Nega Big Chill: (Goes invisible) Wow! You idiot! I can’t believe you fell for it! Eye Guy: Fell for what? Nega Big Chill: This! (Becomes visible and punches Eye Guy in the face) (Nega Big Chill turns back into NegaRen) NegaRen: Great! Now, that he’s down, I just need to take him to the ship! (NegaRen turns into NegaGoop) NegaGoop: In the cube for you buddy (Turns into a cube that traps Eye Guy in) Woaps! Almost forget the breathing holes! (Gives the cube breathing holes) Let’s go, bro! (Makes legs for the cubes and walks to the ship) LOCATION- NEGAREN’S SHIP LANDING SPOT (NegaGoop releases a fainted Ren from the cube and turns back into NegaRen) NegaRen: OK! Now, I need to take this kid to Squidface and… well, maybe I’ll conquer a planet or two. (NegaRen picks up Ren in his shoulders) NegaRen: Wow! Someone’s been eating a little too many corndogs lately. (Ren wakes up) Ren: Hey, let go of me! NegaRen: Oh, you’re awake. That’s cool. It’s a lot funnier putting handcuffs on someone when they’re awake, anyway. Ren: I said, LET ME GO! (Kicks NegaRen in the face, falls to the ground, and slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Wildmutt) NegaRen: Oh, so you want to fight some more, eh! (NegaRen turns into NegaWildmutt) (Both Wildmutts pounce at each other but NegaWildmutt ended up getting on top of Wildmutt) NegaWildmutt: I may have been born from your DNA, but I am superior… Heck, I can talk in this form and you can’t. (Wildmutt looks down on the floor sad from the fact) NegaWildmutt: Don’t worry! You won’t have to worry about going to Squidface… because I’m going to kill you right here… right now! (Wildmutt kicks NegaWildmutt between the legs) NegaWildmutt: Son of a… (NegaWildmutt gets off Wildmutt and turns back into NegaRen, whom is feeling great pain) (Wildmutt sniffs NegaRen’s face and growls) NegaRen: Ah, shut it, mutt! (Wildmutt turns back into Ren) NegaRen: You think you’ve won, Renny… YOU HAVEN’T! YOU KNOW WHY?!? BECAUSE I DON’T HAVE SOME COCKIDOODIE WATCH THAT HAS A TIME LIMIT… I CAN GO ALIEN WHEREEVER I WANT AND YOU CAN’T JUST TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME! YOU CAN’T… WHICH IS WHY I’LL ALWAYS BE SUPERIOR TO YOU? BECAUSE YOU CAN’T TAKE THE POWER AWAY FROM ME Ren: Maybe I can’t… or maybe I can (Puts the Awesomatrix to NegaRen’s chest) Let’s try an experiment, NegaMe! (Ren pushes a button on the Awesomatrix) Awesomatrix:Awesomatrix Absorbing Function- Activated! NegaRen: What are you…? (The Awesomatrix is absorbing the alien DNA from NegaRen as NegaRen is screaming in pain) Awesomatrix: Awesomatrix Absorbing Function- Completed! (NegaRen’s hair turns white) NegaRen: WHAT DID YOU DO? Ren: I “TOOK THE POWER AWAY FROM YOU”! (Smiles) (NegaRen stands up and runs back into the ship) NegaRen: You may have won this time, Ren… but I’ll surely be back… and when I return… YOU’LL REALLY GET IT! (Closes the ship’s doors and the ship flies away) Ren: Bye, bye, NegaMe… WAIT! HE STILL HAS MY JACKET! WAIT! NO! COME BACK… Oh, dangit! (Goes back home disappointed) LOCATION- SQUIDFACE’S SHIP (Squidface and Droid #00049 were talking from behind the door to the Main Room) Droid #00049: Well, sir, Squidface, sir… he did better than the last clone Squidface: Yeah, but he still failed to get Ren and the Awesomatrix… plus considering he lost his alien power… he’s pretty much useless! Droid #00049: Well, we still have the clone machine and the hair sample and the soup. So we can still make another evil clone… plus the clone is probably going to melt by now. Squidface: I guess you’re right… at least, this mission wasn’t a COMPLETE failure! (Squidface and Droid #00049 open the door to the Main Room) Squidface: WHAT THE FUDGE?!? (Squidface and the Droid see NegaRen destroying the Cloning Chamber with a monkey wrench) NegaRen: Hello, ugly, green, and stupid! Squidface: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? NegaRen: Umm… destroying the Cloning Chamber Squidface: '''WHY?!? '''NegaRen: You wouldn’t understand… YOU KNOW BECAUSE I’M “PRETTY MUCH USELESS”! (Squidface was grumbling in anger) NegaRen: Hahahahaha! You are pathetic, Squid… (Falls down to the floor) WHAT THE (Sees his fingers melting) WHAT’S HAPPENING TO ME? Squidface: Didn’t I tell you… clones only last up to 12 hours… after that… they kind of… MELT! Droid #00049: Why are you making so many pauses? Squidface: It’s for dramatic… EFFECT! (A short pause) Anyway… I was going to give you this Molecular Revitalizer (Waves the Molecular Revitalizer in NegaRen’s melting face) but since you decided to destroy that machine… I’ll be changing my min… (Accidentally drops the Molecular Revitalizer) Fudge! (NegaRen grabs the Molecular Revitalizer and stops melting) NegaRen: I’ll repeat what I said again… You are pathetic, Squidface. I’ll out of here. (Turns around and goes into a pod) Droid #00049: Well, now you’re mission WAS a complete failure! Squidface: WAFFLE IRON, DROID! WAFFLE IRON! LOCATION- DEEP SPACE (NegaRen was in his pod looking through a suitcase that had “STUFF I STOLE FROM SQUIDFACE’S SHIP” written with big red letters on it) (NegaRen got a picture of Ren from the suitcase) NegaRen: Soon, Ren, I’ll have my revenge, Soon (Smiles evilly) Characters *Ren *Sam *Verna *Ren Clone Villains *NegaRen *Squidface *Droid #00049 Aliens Used By Ren *Big Chill *Eye Guy *Wildmutt By Ren Clone *Humungousaur By NegaRen *NegaSwampfire (2x) *Nega Big Chill *NegaGoop *NegaWildmutt Trivia *This is the fourth episode where WiIl doesn't appear in *It is revealed that Squidface was resemble for the events that happened in Ren vs. the Giant Worm *Hannah Montana and Two-and-a-Half Man are referenced in this episode *The jacket from Who Watches The Watchman? plays an important role in this episode. We also learn a little history about the jacket Category:Episodes Category:Ren 10 Category:Ren 10 episodes